


Of Cats and AU's

by rock_doc



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Post 1x10, chairman meow - Freeform, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_doc/pseuds/rock_doc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Magnus is curious about Clary's adventures in Wonderland...</p><p>Set at some arbitrary point not long after episode 1x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats and AU's

“So Biscuit, tell us about this other dimension you ‘ _fell into_ ’?” Magnus asked Clary, curious about her time in the alternative world Meliorn had provided access to. Isabelle, Jace, and Alec all turned towards the two of them, interested to see what she had to say.

“Magnus…”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you have a cat? Actually, do you have two cats?” Clary asked. She hoped that this would clear things up – she was wondering what other differences there were between the different dimensions, aside from the obvious. “Chairman Meow and Church?”

Everyone’s eyes widened, and she wondered what the big deal was. They were just cats…Right? Clary wasn’t entirely sure about Church being an actual cat though – maybe some kind of demon that looked like a cat?

“Chairman Meow? Yes. He lives with me in Brooklyn. But I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting…Church you say?”

She noticed Alec blushing and was curious about what that was about. Jace quickly filled her in. “Church is _Alec’s_ cat. Lives here at the institute…Why? What is so important about that evil demon spawn?”

“Hey!” Alec growled.

Clary clarified, “Oh, nothing. The other Magnus had Chairman Meow and Church living at his loft, I just wanted to see if things were the same here!” The implications of her statement were clear – Alec had been living with Magnus.

Alec was blushing. Magnus was grinning like a madman. Isabelle was trying to contain her laughter – unsuccessfully. Clary was bemused. And Jace was doubled over with laughter trying really hard not to make a joke about gay guys liking pussy.


End file.
